All I Want For Christmas Is You
by changeofheart505
Summary: Hiccup wants to take the new boy, Jack, to their school's Christmas Gala, but Jack pushes him away. It seems like he hates Hiccup, but Rapunzel has a solution to this problem. A little bit of music, some candy canes and a lot of luck. Of course, Hiccup has competition, and it gets intense the day of the Gala. Rated T for hinted!Rape/molestion and cursing near the end of the story.


All I Want for Christmas Is You

**Kura: A one-shot for the holidays! YAY!**

**Sakura: We hope you like it.**

**Pairings: HiJack, MeridaxOC, and FlynnxRapunzel**

_**Sumary: Hiccup wants to invite the new boy, Jack to a Christmas party, problem is, the boy doesn't like him. As a matter of fact, Jack seems to hate him. Rapunzel recommends something, but will it work? There are so many ways this could go wrong, but in the end, all Hiccup wants for Christmas is Jackson Overland Frost. ModernAU! Highschool! Hiccup- Senior, Merida- Senior, Rapunzel- Junior, Jack- Sophmore. Hiccup looks like his HTTYD2 self.**_

* * *

Hiccup sighed as he slammed his feet on his desk. He looked over at Merida, who was laughing at something her boyfriend, Anthony, had said. Their music teacher, Ms. Toothiana, walked in, a boy wearing a hoodie, walked in behind her.

"Class, this is our newest student," she said. The boy walked over and faced them all. He lowered his hood, revealing white hair. His blue eyes seemed to glow.

"I'm Jackson Overland Frost, call me Jack," he smiled and Ms. Toothiana squealed when she saw how white his teeth were.

Hiccup gazed at the boy. 'He's so cute...'

Hiccup knew for a long time he was gay. But he also had a reputation at Berk. He used to be weak. Scrawny. Kinda like Jack looked, only shorter, not as pale, with green eyes and auburn hair.

"Ye like what ye see, aye?" Merida snickered. Hiccup rolled his eyes.

"And you said you never blushed and giggled before in your life and look at you now," Hiccup retorted.

Merida blushed and blew a raspberry.

"Oh, real mature Mer..."

Hiccup, none the less, continued to stare at the back of Jack's head during class. Ms. Toothiana kept on talking to the class until the bell rung.

Hiccup followed Jack to his locker.

* * *

Jack felt someone touch his shoulder. Turning his head, he faced Hiccup. Jack sighed as he closed his locker.

"Yes?" He sighed.

"Hey, name's Hiccup," Hiccup said smoothly, "but you can call me anytime."

Jack gave him a deadpanned look, "That was the cheesiest thing I have ever heard, and I am not interested."

"What? Why?!" Hiccup started to follow Jack as soon as he closed his locker and walked away.

"Because I know your type."

"My type? MY TYPE?!"

Jack whirled around, his blue eyes ablaze, "Yes. YOUR kind, the kind that takes someone's heart and rips it to bits. I'm not falling for it. Not AGAIN!"

'Again?' Hiccup growled as Jack finally lost him. 'What does he mean, again?!'

* * *

"So, how'd it go lover boy?" Merida and Rapunzel giggled.

"He hates me," Hiccup said casually.

"Really?" Rapunzel asked.

Hiccup nodded, frowning. He looked out the window, and sure enough, Jack was outside, climbing a...

tree?

"He's such a child..." he muttered.

"Who?"

He forgot Merida and Rapunzel were with him. He nodded outside and the two girls looked out the window. Jack hung from a branch in his knees. He made eye contact with them and looked away.

"I bet he's just shy." Rapunzel insisted.

Hiccup snorted, "Sure, and I'm the Boogeyman..."

"No, but I am..."

The trio screamed and looked at a tall boy. He was pale, tall, had golden-colored eyes, and slick black hair. He looked out the window and smirked, "I see Jackson has made it..."

"How do you know Jack?" Hiccup asked.

"We went to school together, I got expelled from our old one, I just never thought he would come here."

"And what's wrong with 'here'?" Merida asked.

"Nothing. It's actually," the boy smirked, "perfect."

He walked away.

"Who was that?" Rapunzel asked.

"Pitch. Pitch Black."

"GAAAAAAAHH!"

Again, the trio jumped. Jack was at their window, leaning against the bottom of it, arms resting on the windowsill.

"Why... I mean... do you know him?" Rapunzel asked, "And hi, I'm Rapunzel. You must be Jack!"

Jack blinked, but smiled none the less, "Yes. I'm guessing Mr. Rejected told you."

Merida and Rapunzel snorted as Hiccup scowled.

"And yeah, I know him. He's my ex..." Jack sighed, "I won't bother you with the story... later."

And with that, he was gone.

"Hiccup?" Merida turned to face her friend, "I believe yer about to get your Juliet."

"Jack's a guy," Hiccup sighed.

"With a girly figure." Merida retorted.

Rapunzel smiled and giggled, "I know how to get him to like you. You said he thinks your like everyone else, right? If Pitch was his last boyfriend..."

"I see where your headed!" Merida smiled and the two girls turned to Hiccup. Hiccup took a step back and wondered what they were thinking.

"Hiccup, you and Jack are gonna be together," Rapunzel said, "I promise. And when I promise something, I always keep that promise."

* * *

"Are you kidding?!" Hiccup groaned. He was standing outside Jack's house. Rapunzel and Merida shot him an annoyed look.

"UGH! Fine!" He picked up a few pieces of gravel and tossed them to the window. He wasn't sure if it did the job, but he had to start now.

_"I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas_  
_Is you, you yeah_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_There is just one thing I need_  
_And I don't care about the presents_  
_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_  
_There upon the fireplace_  
_Santa Claus won't make me happy_  
_With a toy on Christmas Day_

_I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_All I want for Christmas is you_  
_You baby_

_Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas_  
_I won't even wish for snow_  
_And I'm just gonna keep on waiting_  
_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_  
_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_  
_I won't even stay awake to_  
_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_  
_Holding on to me so tight_  
_What more can I do?_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is you,_  
_You Baby_

_Oh, all the lights are shining_  
_So brightly everywhere_  
_And the sound of children's_  
_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_  
_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_  
_Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need?_  
_Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas_  
_This is all I'm asking for_  
_I just want to see my baby_  
_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh, I just want you for my own_  
_More than you could ever know_  
_Make my wish come true_  
_Baby all I want for Christmas is_  
_You, You baby_

_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby_  
_All I want for Christmas is you, baby."_

Jack slowly walked over to his window. He heard stone and glass make contact. He had thought it was Pitch again. Or maybe some random fangirl or stalker. He carefully pulled away the blue curtains and opened the window. Instead of Pitch, he saw Hiccup, who was smiling at him, holding up a candy cane.

Jack had to smile, next to chocolate, candy canes were his favorite candy. Hell, having them together was better!

"GIVE ME A CHANCE!" Hiccup yelled, "I WANT TO PROVE I'M NOT LIKE THEM!"

Jack knew who he was referring to. He closed the window and grabbed his hoodie.

* * *

Hiccup sighed. He should have known it wouldn't-

"HICCUP!" Jack ran out and slowed down as he approached the boy.

"Jack, I want to be the one," Hiccup sighed, "I want you to like me. Even if we do end up just friends." He held up a candy cane, "Candy cane?"

Jack chuckled as he took the sugary goodness from him, "Thanks... and I guess, we can do something."

"How about the Christmas Gala at school?"

"The what?"

"Christmas Gala, it's a party the school throws every Christmas. And, one more thing-"

"You wanna know what happened between me and Pitch."

'How did he know?' Hiccup nodded and Jack sighed, "We were happy, I admit that, but... one night, he took it too far. He... he wanted to do the full homerun."

"Full homeru- Ooh... Oh..."

Jack nodded solemnly, "I told him I wasn't ready, one thing led to another, and one day after P.E. he tried to do it, he put something in my water bottle. He got caught and was expelled from the school. But he just wouldn't stop, so my parents ended up taking me out of my old school, we moved and I ended up at your school. And well... you reminded me of Pitch back when he wasn't a sex craving idiot."

"How?"

"He wore clothes similar to yours, only he only liked black with dark grays. He was a punk. He had this light in his eyes, that eventually faded. I was the one who started calling him the Boogeyman."

"Is it because he's so..."

"Creepy? Yes."

"I was gonna say because he's so much like a living corpse, but isn't a zombie."

Jack snorted and nodded, "I guess that works too."

Hiccup rolled his eyes and they stopped half way. Jack took notice and looked up as well. A sprig of mistletoe hung from above. It seemingly floated in mid-air.

"Ugh... really?" Hiccup sighed as Jack laughed. 'He has a nice laugh.'

Of course, this gave Hiccup a chance to do something that might just risk everything he has worked to gain. He reached over and pulled Jack in for a kiss.

Jack's eyes widened, and even though he wanted to push the older boy back, he didn't. Slowly the two pulled apart. Hiccup looked at Jack. Jack was panting, shock on his face.

"Seven. I'll see you at seven."

Hiccup smiled, but then he frowned, "Good thing about tonight, I finally got you to say yes. Bad thing, I owe Rapunzel $50."

Again, Jack laughed, but this time, he kept on laughing as he walked back inside his home.

* * *

The day of the Christmas Gala, Hiccup picked up Jack at seven. The ride over was quiet. But neither of them seemed to mind.

"Here we are..." Hiccup said as he got off his Night Fury. Jack got off as well, smile on his face.

"I know what I want for my birthday next year..." He chuckled as the rush of the ride finally left him. He took Hiccup's hand, neither of them noticing golden eyes staring at them.

"Hiccup!" Merida, Anthony, Rapunzel and Flynn ran over to him and Jack, "I see ye have your Juliet."

"Juliet?" Jack turned to Hiccup, who slapped a hand over his face.

"Not my idea. Not the one who said it." He muttered.

Flynn snorted and pulled Rapunzel onto the dance floor. Merida and Anthony walked over to the punch bowl. Jack smiled and turned to Hiccup.

"I'll be back in a few, I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Hiccup nodded and pointed over to a group of teens, "I'll be over there."

Jack smiled as he left the gymnasium. He walked over to the boys restroom, not really needing to go, but he felt a bit nervous. He just needed to splash some water on his face, maybe empty his stomach. Just something to take away his nerves. A minute later, he found the restroom. He reached out to grab to the knob when someone took hold of his arms.

"Wha- MMPHM!"

Jack struggled as a wet cloth was placed over his mouth. He started getting tired, and soon, darkness took over.

Pitch smirked at the young male in his arms, "I said we were going to do it Jack, and we are going to do it."

* * *

Hiccup was getting worried. Jack had been gone for a long time. Maybe he left?

No, he said he would stay until Hiccup left, or until he fell asleep, therefore, having to be taken home.

"I'll be back. I'm gonna check on Jack. Or look for him."

Merida nodded and turned back to Astrid Hofferson, both talking about this years volleyball team.

"JACK! JACK! JACK!" Hiccup called.

Nothing.

"JA-"

CRASH!

Hiccup looked over to the girl's gym. The door was open.

'Who's in there?' He wondered as he walked in. The lights were dim, and he was about to turn around to leave when he heard muffled shouting. He ran into the locker room, glad all the lockers had locks and that none of the girls were inside. He walked around, looking for the person who had entered the gym.

'Maybe some girl left something in here and got permission to get...'

It wasn't a girl who had entered to gym.

Hiccup's green eyes met frightened blue and insane golden.

Pitch...

Jack...

Pitch was holding Jack...

Jack had his hands tied behind his back and was gagged with ripped piece of his hoodie, hey, the Gala wasn't formal every year...

Pitch had one hand on Jack's waist band...

Jack was struggling to get away from him...

Jack...

Pitch...

Pitch...

rape...

rape...

Pitch...

rape...

Jack...

"YOU FUCKING SON OF A BITCH!" Hiccup roared as he jumped onto Pitch, knocking him off of Jack. "I'M GONNA KILL YOU!"

Pitch rolled over and pinned Hiccup to ground, only to be kneed in the guts. Jack's muffled screams were drowned by Hiccup's cursing and Pitch's growls.

"OKAY! WHO IS IN- WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" The gym teacher, Mr. Bunnymund walked in to his shock, saw a tied up boy in tears, and two boys fighting. He walked over to Jack and removed his bindings. He talked to the sobbing boy as more teachers entered the locker room.

"I'll take Jack home." Hiccup said, and picked up Jack bridal style, "I promise I won't ever do... this."

Pitch started yelling as he was led away by the police. Hiccup ignored it and instead focused on Jack.

The ride to Jack's house was quiet, but not in a good way.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that..." he muttered when they returned, "I wanted tonight to be special and then this happened."

Jack shuddered, "I wanted today to be different."

"Jack," Hiccup pulled the younger male into his lap, "I promise, everything will be different with me. You just have to trust me."

"And you have to believe in me..." Jack muttered.

Hiccup didn't know what that meant, but he nodded anyways. They sat on Jack's porch. Watching as snow slowly fell from the sky. In a few says, Christmas would arrive. Hiccup looked at Jack and smiled.

Maybe this Christmas would be different than the last. And he had his first gift right there, that very moment.

* * *

**Kura: Mele Kalikimaka! **

**Sakura:We hope you like this Christmas one-shot. Tell us if you want a sequel.**


End file.
